Exemplary embodiments relate generally to communications, and more particularly, to providing transaction services to customers.
Today, many people utilize mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, smartphones, handheld devices, personal digital assistants (PDA), handsets, etc. The portability of these devices renders them quite useful in remote locations, or away from home. There are currently an ever-increasing number of applications created for these devices to assist customers in a number of useful activities ranging from online banking to social networking.
In many shopping malls and outlets, shoppers have a hard time locating items in-store and may not have desired access to item pricing and sale information. Most store aisles have static signs generally listing categories of items; however, in many instances a shopper needs to walk around discerning in which aisle a product may be found or seek the assistance of a store clerk. Likewise, store clerks are often too busy to fully assist customers in locating items, particularly during peak or busy shopping periods.